


野性本能

by duraxe02



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Bottom Geralt, Collars, Come Swallowing, Curses, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Producing Milk, Rough Oral Sex, Top Emhyr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duraxe02/pseuds/duraxe02
Summary: 白狼真的變成了一頭白狼。感謝aki太太的火辣配圖，twitter id：@aki4500199





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

希里 _又_ 不見了。

 

連著傑洛特 _一起_ 。

 

在前往陶森特的白鴉葡萄園與她的獵魔人養父一起住了一個星期後，她與傑洛特雙雙消失得 _無影無踪_ ——至少恩希爾派出去監視莊園動向的探子是這麼匯報給他的。

 

正當恩希爾在自己的書房裡計劃著如何在陶森特公國內派出自己的兵力同時還不會遭到議會的反對時，一個泛著綠光的傳送門在他書桌前打開了，從裡邊跳出來的是希里，以及一個伴隨著巨響落在大理石地面上的 _大_ 鐵籠。

 

籠子裡裝著一匹銀白色皮毛的巨狼，金色眼瞳，對著籠子外的所有人亮出了自己閃著寒光的獠牙。

 

“這是什麼？”恩希爾眉頭皺了皺。

 

“傑洛特。”希里面無表情地說道。

 

恩希爾這才注意到這匹白狼脖頸處的毛髮間還藏著一個小小的徽章，左眼處掛著一道舊疤。 這下白狼的綽號傑洛特可算是坐實了。恩希爾眉間的皺紋加深了些。

 

“你們去了哪裡？”

 

“說來話長。”

 

 

 

從一片混沌中醒來，傑洛特睜開眼睛，全身流竄著像被狠狠揍過一頓的痛楚，他試圖用酸軟的雙臂支撐起上身，差不多完全挺起脊背時，他的後腦勺撞上了什麼東西，發出一聲悶響。

 

操，他現在被關在一個鐵籠子裡，大型 _野獸_ 用的那種。

 

“傑洛特醒了！”是希里的聲音。

 

然後在籠子的空隙之間出現了希里的臉，滿是擔心與憂慮的表情，她蹲在籠子前抓著金屬欄杆向裡看著傑洛特，“很抱歉現在你還是呆在這個籠子裡，但這件事很快就會結束的，”什麼？難道他這個樣子已經很久了嗎，接著傑洛特注意到自己身上 _只_ 披了一件黑色長袍，從肩膀一直垂到地面上，上面繡著熟悉的金色太陽紋路——是該死的 _尼弗伽德_ 金太陽，那意味著他現在正在——

 

“獵魔人，我希望你在這次教訓之後可以深刻地反省自己，畢竟你差點搭上的可是尼弗伽德未來 _繼承人_ 的性命。”

 

是恩希爾，和他華美朝服的下擺，站在靠近鐵籠的位置，顯然，這裡是他的臥室，之一。

 

以及他的語氣可真是一如既往 _該死的_ 冷靜 。

 

“可是我安全回來了啊，但比起那些，我覺得傑洛特你更應該了解一下自己的情況，”希里向籠子裡遞進一面鏡子，“你拿它照一下你的、呃、頭頂上。”

 

傑洛特奇怪地接過鏡子，同時注意到自己手上的指甲變長了，而且更加尖銳，也許是因為他昏睡了太長時間？但是當他看向鏡子裡的自己：白髮間探出了一對同樣白色而且 _毛茸茸的_ 尖耳朵——他甚至用手捏了捏，那上面傳來的感覺證實了這耳朵是貨真價實 _長_ 在他頭上的。

 

等等，如果有耳朵，那麼意味著可能……傑洛特帶著滿臉的難以置信緩緩看向希里，她沉痛地點點頭，然後獵魔人顫抖著伸出一隻手摸向自己尾椎骨的位置。

 

一條尾巴。 從質感和長度來判斷，是條 _狼尾_ 。 長著狼耳朵和狼尾巴的獵魔人，多麼可笑啊 。

 

“你還記得之前我們進的那個山洞嗎？那名傭人提到的藏有遺蹟的山洞，”不等處在震驚狀態的傑洛特恢復過來，希里說道，“你殺死了那頭看守的狼，但它身上帶著一個詛咒魔法，只在宿主死後才會生效，而這個魔法將你變成了另一頭狼。 ”

 

傑洛特對此毫無印象，他張了張嘴想說些什麼，想問自己是怎麼到這裡的，以及為何會是這 副模樣還被關在鐵籠子裡，以及剩下的一萬個問題。但他沒能說出任何一個成型的問句，相反，傑洛特發出了類似動物 _低嚎_ 般“嗷嗚”的聲音。

 

操。

 

“……所以這就是術士們所說的'階段性'對嗎，不只是耳朵和尾巴，他甚至還沒辦法說人話。” 希里看向恩希爾。

 

“據我的宮廷術士們所說，這詛咒相當強力，他們是為了這名魯莽的獵魔人的安全著想才沒有採取強硬的接觸方法。”儘管看不到恩希爾的表情，傑洛特也能猜得到皇帝陛下現在一定帶著他標誌性的輕蔑蹙眉，“他們還指出了獵魔人突變可能帶來的其他潛在影響，在不清楚會發生什麼之前，最好採取循序漸進的方式。”

 

去你媽的循序漸進，我不信你養那麼一堆術士就給你想出這麼個沒效率的解決方案，如果不是無法說話，傑洛特絕對會對此狠狠地嗆上幾句，可惜他害怕自己一開口就是“汪汪”或者“嗚嗚”的叫聲。

 

“唉，都怪我……”希里露出了內疚的表情，“我接下來去找集會所的女術士們看看解除詛咒的進展如何了，希望特莉絲她們能找到快一些的方法。”

 

天啊，還有集會所，這麼說那幫女術士都知道傑洛特現在是個什麼窘樣了，他此時恨不得直接把耳朵尾巴從身上扯下來，尤其是葉，肯定不會就此放過折磨他的機會的。

 

然後希里就離開了房間，剩下尊貴的恩希爾·恩瑞斯陛下以及關在鐵籠子裡幾乎全裸的獵魔 人，氣氛頓時變得尷尬起來。

 

“傑洛特，”沉默了幾秒後，恩希爾開口了，“你知道你剛被送來的時候是什麼樣子的嗎？”

 

不知道，我一點記憶也沒有了。不過皇帝顯然沒有等傑洛特回應的意思，繼續說道，

 

“你是狼形，根本沒有一絲理性，幾乎想咬開每一個靠近你身邊的人的喉嚨，希里說她也是使用了能力還費了好大力氣才把你送進籠子裡，這期間你還差點咬上她的手臂 。

 

“僅憑一個傭人的胡言亂語，你們就毫無準備地去殺那頭怪物，有沒有想過其他人可能只是把你們當工具使，為了一勞永逸地解決他們的問題？假如你的利齒刺進了希里的咽喉，你會原諒你自己嗎？你會痛恨詛咒纏身沒有辦法恢復神智的你嗎？假如那個洞窟裡藏著更危險的東西，希里要怎麼同時對付你和其他魔物？

 

“我希望這次之後能給你留下些教訓，不要再讓你的魯莽與自大傷害到你自己和你身邊的人 ，我還以為你已經嚐過足夠多的苦頭了。接下來，不像可以呆在自己莊園裡慵懶度日的獵魔人， 帝國還有很多事務丞待處理。以及，為了防止詛咒反噬，你最好還是呆在籠子裡，我不希望在皇宮裡看見一頭到處殘殺我的護衛的白狼。”

 

言罷恩希爾也走出了房間，頭也不回地。砰的一聲大門關上，就剩下了被皇帝一番說教卻無法還嘴的傑洛特，坐在籠子裡，思考著恩希爾所說的話，一雙尖耳耷拉下來，就像一隻剛被主人責備過的巨型犬。

 

 

 

實際上恩希爾確實對傑洛特的行為感到火冒三丈，不管是擅自拉上希里去冒險，還是隨便聽信一個村民的胡言亂語，還有對潛在的危險掉以輕心。在他看來，現在的狀況都是那個愚不可及的獵魔人又一次犯蠢而造成的，簡直就是自作自受。

 

在接下來的大半天裡，恩希爾內心都憋著一股怒火，甚至令在旁的侍從都小心翼翼地觀察著皇帝陛下的眼色，生怕一個不小心引火上身。直到這天的事務處理完畢後，恩希爾才後知後覺自己一向不可撼動的自控力竟然被獵魔人擊敗了，在返回臥室查看傑洛特的情況的途中，恩希爾不由得深刻思考了一下自己究竟還能忍受這獵魔人多久。

 

然而，等恩希爾將隨行侍衛留在門口，自己進入房間後，他聽見鐵籠里傳來古怪的聲音，像是某種犬類受傷時痛苦的 _哀鳴聲_ 。 他湊近了傑洛特的籠子檢查，卻對眼前的景象始料不及：

 

傑洛特身上披的長袍已經被完全拋棄在籠子的另一角了，所以他現在是完完全全的裸體，遍布傷痕的強健軀體暴露在空氣中，側躺彎成弓形朝著恩希爾，所有細節盡收眼底：乳尖挺立，腹肌緊繃，屁股後面一條白色的尾巴在不停掃來掃去，筋肉結實的大腿夾緊，不時顫栗著，同時傑洛特還在不停擼動著自己的陰莖，看粉色性器上殘留的白色半透明液體，八成是已經射過一次了。獵魔人緊閉著雙眼，眉頭擰在一起，從緊閉的齒列間時不時漏出恩希爾聽到的嗚咽聲，耳朵還會隨著一波波的快感而顫抖，完全淪落為了一匹沉溺於情慾的漂亮野獸。

 

“傑洛特，”經歷了半秒的呆滯後，恩希爾喚了一聲獵魔人的名字，傑洛特猛地睜開雙眼，擴張得大大的瞳孔覆蓋著一層水汽，金色的虹膜變成一圈金色圓環，他想要開口說些什麼，但是吐出來的只有更加 _絕望_ 的哀鳴以及急促的氣音，“發生了什麼？”

 

恩希爾自然不能指望這個狀態下的傑洛特回答他的問題，於是他立馬通知了門口的侍衛，叫來了其中一名負責解除詛咒的術士。

 

“傑洛特先生現在的情況是預期情況中的一種，”那名宮廷術士不緊不慢地對恩希爾說，“他正在經歷發情期。”

 

“ _發情期_ 。”恩希爾重複了一遍，以確認自己耳朵沒有問題。

 

“由於保留了一定的野獸特徵，發情期的出現可以說是理所當然的，”術士繼續說道，“而且由於獵魔人變異的緣故，傑洛特先生髮情期的表現可能會有一定特殊性。”

 

“解決方案是什麼？”

 

“我們打造了一副項圈，上面刻有能一定程度上抑制傑洛特先生身上詛咒的符文，為了皇帝陛下您的安全著想，還灌注了輕微的命令咒文，讓傑洛特先生對您的威脅在一定程度上降低。”術士拿出一件黑色皮革項圈，樣式簡單，除了在內側有密密麻麻的法術銘文外，幾乎算是平凡無奇了。“戴上這個項圈後他的症狀會相應減輕一些，只是，如果他還要對您做出什麼出格舉動，您可以命令他遠離。當然，讓他做其他事情也是可以的……”

 

 

 

傑洛特從不知道自己的身體還會出現這樣的變化。恩希爾離開後沒多久，無事可做的獵魔人開始研究起自己身上長出的新東西。指甲有些過分尖利，耳朵可以向不同角度旋轉，跟普通狼耳沒什麼區別，就是比較敏感，尾巴從尾椎骨處探出，長度幾乎有傑洛特的整條前臂那麼長，他甚至嘗試了操控自己的尾巴做出不同的動作。

 

當傑洛特正要拿身上那件黑色長袍來試驗自己爪子的鋒利度時，一股陌生的熱流突然從他的小腹處擴散開來，然後迅速轉變為燎原般的灼熱感，像被弄上永恆之火的火刑架一樣瞬間點燃了他全身每一根神經。究竟發生了什麼，傑洛特還搞不清楚情況，而這股熱潮在他的腦子裡已經開始自顧自地轉換成了洶湧的情慾。陰莖迅速充血勃起，他急促地抽噎了一聲，直接伸手圈住了自己通紅的陰莖，被慾望一下子蒸發了所有理智的獵魔人就在這鐵籠子中央自慰了起來。

 

但這一切似乎還遠遠不夠，第一次射出來後非但沒有帶來絲毫的滿足感，反而助長了身體內高漲的情慾，傑洛特試圖將大半個身體貼在籠子底部的金屬上來降低體溫，冰冷的觸感激得他皮膚泛起了雞皮疙瘩，但一切都是徒勞，泛著粉色的肌膚依然滾燙，甚至過分敏感。而且，更令他絕望的是，他的後穴也開始逐漸升上一股空虛感，本不該用來交媾的洞口此刻卻渴望著被插入填滿。而第二次的高潮彷彿被無限延遲，不管傑洛特如何努力想通過擼動陰莖達到 頂峰，都是像被堤壩擋住的洪水一樣，遲遲得不到解脫。陌生而痛苦的折磨擊垮了獵魔人所有的自製力，他忍不住開始發出失望沮喪的呻吟，身軀在籠子裡難耐地扭動。

 

傑洛特 不知在 高潮邊緣掙扎了多久，他模模糊糊地聽見有人叫他的名字，睜開眼睛發現恩希爾就站在籠子旁邊，他不知道自己該說些什麼，也許是哀求也許是無助，但除了呻吟他什麼也做不了。然後他就目睹了恩希爾叫來術士，接過什麼東西，叫來侍衛打開了籠子，最後遣散了所有人。

 

好極了，現在房間裡只剩下一個發情的獵魔人以及一個手無寸鐵的皇帝了，還沒了鐵柵欄的阻擋。儘管傑洛特此時腦子裡唯一的想法就是要撲上眼前的人來解決生理問題，但四肢肌肉卻不聽他的使喚。

 

“……聽著，現在你……發情期，我不會強迫……如果你想……的話，你就……”傑洛特的耳朵斷斷續續地聽到恩希爾對他說了幾句話，但他根本無暇辨別其中的含義，隨即一隻手伸進了籠子，傑洛特只感覺到皇帝身上的氣味隨著他的靠近而變得清晰起來，是一種深沉厚重的味道，帶著幾分冷峻的精油氣息鑽進他的鼻腔，刺入被情慾泡透的大腦，大腦擅自將這氣味判定為令人愉悅。他控制不住地撐起一部分 身子 向那隻手靠近，只為了更近地嗅聞恩希爾身上好聞 的味道，他甚至直接將下巴放在了那人的掌心。

 

恩希爾動作一滯，但很快就著這個姿勢給傑洛特戴上了項圈。被符文壓制了一部分詛咒的獵魔人看起來找回了一丁點理智，至少眼神中不再只有赤裸裸的飢渴，而多了幾分疑惑 。

 

“ 看來你恢復了一點自我，我的術士說你這樣的狀態大概還會持續幾天，如果你需要獨處的話—— ”

 

 “恩……希爾……求你 ……”

 

皇帝的話被傑洛特努力擠出的幾個字打斷了，想不到他在這樣的情況下還能逼自己說話，真是令人驚訝。但獵魔人的下一個動作令他更加驚訝。

 

幾乎就發生在一瞬間，恩希爾發覺自己被一具溫暖的身體推倒在地面，該死的，他這樣可是要被 _判刑_ 的，但隨即恩希爾看到了騎在他身上的傑洛特——白發的獵魔人雙手撐在身體兩側，腿間粉色的陰莖翹得高高的，還在滴著透明的前液，打濕了恩希爾的衣服。他慢慢地用 臀部摩擦著皇帝陛下， 同時後邊的尾巴還在隨著他的動作一齊擺動著，帶著點求歡的意味。 顯然抑制詛咒的符文對這個狀態下的獵魔人作用有限，皇帝在傑洛特眼睛裡依然能捕捉得到滔天的慾望，但還有一點挑逗與得意的神情，因為恩希爾在他的動作之下也開始硬了，不過此時，恩希爾想到了術士提過的咒文——

 

“ _停下_ 。”恩希爾用命令的口吻說道。

 

然後他滿意地看見傑洛特身體一僵，發出了一連串不耐煩的低吟，一邊想獲得更多的快感，一邊卻被恩希爾 話語所限制了動作。

 

 

 

“聽好，傑洛特，你現在因為詛咒發情了，神誌不清，在發出任何請求之前最好先醒醒腦子。”

 

“去……你的，我現在……清醒得很……”似乎是符文的作用，傑洛特現在能勉強說出一個完整的 句子，“要么你現在……馬上來操我……要么我就把你給……在這兒強奸了。”說完還扯出一個囂張的笑容，尖利的犬齒反射出寒光，跟他還在狼形時如出一轍。

 

所以這是個 _挑戰_ ，對皇帝 _威嚴_ 的挑戰。雖然恩希爾很懷疑在這樣情況下的獵魔人能有幾分威脅度，但他從來都將主動權牢牢掌控在手中， _一向如此_ 。

 

於是恩希爾雙手搭上傑洛特汗濕的髖部，過載的感官將手掌傳來的粗糲觸感放大了無數倍，激得獵魔人一陣戰栗，耳朵直直地豎了起來。 但恩希爾所做的只是將他從自己身上提起來，離開原地的傑洛特不滿地哼哼，但礙於命令而無法掙扎。

 

“ _到床上去，用爬的_ 。” 那個不近人情的混蛋這樣命令道。

 

“……嗚！你以為……我是狗嗎……”傑洛特儘管嘴上抱怨著，身體依舊忠實地開始執行恩希爾的命令，他從皇帝身上下來，轉為四肢著地的姿勢，就這麼在恩希爾的面前慢慢爬向了房間中央的大床，耳朵因羞恥而向後耷拉著。

 

“我一直都把你當成一匹狼，”恩希爾站起身，也不管自己身上被弄皺的衣服，心滿意足地看著獵魔人在地毯上爬行的姿態，線條流暢的肌肉隨著動作伸展變形，他的尾巴自然垂在兩股之間，輕輕搖擺，確實是一條狼尾應有的形態，“一匹來自北方，強壯、美麗、凶悍的白狼， 擁有可以為我撕碎任何敵人的利爪和獠牙， _任何_ 君王都會為擁有這樣一頭珍獸陪伴身側而感到驕傲。”

 

媽的，這皇帝怎麼做到把別人變成一頭野獸的事誇得和丹德里恩的詩歌一樣肉麻的。但不巧的是傑洛特就吃這一套，被奉承的飄飄然與他所剩無多的羞恥心混合，進一步喚醒了他的慾望，當他爬上床尾的時候幾乎又要屈服於發情的高熱，差點一下軟倒在邊緣，幸好恩希爾站 在後面及時接住了他。

 

“ _做得好_ ，白狼。”傑洛特一點也不願意承認恩希爾的尼弗伽德口音此刻聽起來有多麼 _性感_ ，皇帝一隻手搭上獵魔人后腰上的疤痕輕輕摩挲，“現在， _向我展示你自己_ 。”

 

身體的反應總是先於他的大腦，雙腿分開露出後穴，手臂放平，本來四肢著地的姿態變成跪趴，撅起的屁股甚至在小幅度地晃動邀請著身後的人。傑洛特已經不想考慮任何羞恥心或者自尊的問題了，後穴裡的空虛感愈演愈烈，只要能讓恩希爾趕緊掏出東西來 _操他_ ，他現在就是字面意義上的願意做 _任何_ 事情。

 

終於，他聽見了恩希爾翻弄衣物的聲音，謝天謝地，皇帝不需要另一個侍從來幫他解開腰帶。 但是當傑洛特感覺恩希爾移開擋著的尾巴，只有一根潤滑過的手指抵在閉合的肛口處時，口中洩出了一聲不知是失望還是急不可耐的喘息，他還以為恩希爾會就這麼直接提槍上陣，他不知道自己還能不能頂住這新一輪的折磨。

 

“別急，獵魔人，就算你有多麼不顧自己的安全想我直接進去，我也要為我自己著想，”恩希爾的食指在褶皺處打著旋，然後淺淺地刺入一個指節，感受著傑洛特體內的緊緻與高溫，“鑑於你的發情期還剩下好幾天，我建議我們採取一個溫和的開始，畢竟，之後 _有的是機會_ 讓我們嘗試些不一樣的。”

 

好幾天？這種地獄般的時光要持續 _好幾天_ ？傑洛特懊惱地埋在自己雙臂間呻吟，但他現在只能專心感受著恩希爾一根手指在他的後穴進進出出，同時盡量令自己的肌肉放鬆。不一會兒，第二根手指伴隨著更多的潤滑油加入了擴張，兩根分剪的手指無疑加快了速度，很快傑洛特的腸壁就開始馴服地吞吐著恩希爾的手指，直到第三根也能毫無障礙地進出，恩希爾認為是時候了，而傑洛特已經快在床上攤成一堆沒有骨頭的肉泥，只有性器仍在精神地吐著水。

 

“我要插進去了。”恩希爾將傑洛特的胯扶正，有些呼吸不穩，他也忍了有一段時間了。

 

“快插進來啊嗚嗚嗚——”獵魔人無力的哀求因為恩希爾猛地插入而轉為高調的 _哭嚎_ ，像極了一匹受傷的 _母狼_ ，白色的大尾巴甚至一下子拍在了皇帝身上。恩希爾於是順勢一把抓住那條尾巴，將傑洛特在下一個挺進的動作中往後一帶，陰莖的頭部狠狠撞在肉壁上最敏感的一點，激得獵魔人就這麼叫喊著射了出來，白色的精液在黑色絲綢的床單上留下了痕跡，要是沒有恩希爾在後面繼續扶著他，傑洛特就差點直接腿一軟趴在上面。

 

伴隨著高潮，周圍的腸壁更加緊緻地包裹住恩希爾， 美妙的觸感促使他加快了頂弄的頻率，幾乎每一下都毫不留情地精準打擊在傑洛特的前列腺，逼出獵魔人染上哭腔的呻吟，耳朵也開始不住地抖動，過度敏感的身體似乎隨時會因過量的快感而崩潰。

 

恩希爾皺著眉頭，他沒想到發情期的傑洛特竟會如此敏感，而高熱的後穴正在抽搐著啜吸他的陰莖，好像在強迫著他將精液盡數灌給那個小洞一樣，但他還不想這麼快達到頂峰，於是放慢了速度，變為用頭部一下一下研磨著敏感點，傑洛特也從高亢的呻吟轉到綿長的哼哼聲，整個人也從高潮後的緊繃裡放鬆下來。

 

恩希爾放開了他的尾巴，驚訝地發現，它開始自己在兩人之間愉快地掃來掃去，像是狗身後快樂搖晃的尾巴，皇帝輕笑了一聲並重新抓住它，

 

“你的尾巴在晃，”恩希爾出聲提醒，只得到了傑洛特一聲慵懶的“嗯”，然後他又補充道，“像狗一樣。”

 

“它當然會晃，狗不還是狼馴化來的。”傑洛特悶悶地說，似乎被操射了一次讓他的思維更加清晰，“狗都會做的事情為什麼狼不會做。”

 

恩希爾心情更加愉悅了，順著毛髮的方向捋了幾下，發現在摸到尾根部位的時候傑洛特會反射性絞緊後穴，如此重複上幾次，身下的人終於忍不住了：

 

“你能不能就放開那條該死的尾巴然後繼續用之前的力度 _使勁操我_ ？”獵魔人的聲音染上了不耐煩，“或者你就扯著它操也行，那樣 _更爽_ 。”

 

“如你所願。”

 

然後恩希爾把傑洛特的上身從床墊上拉了起來，讓他繼續用膝蓋跪在床邊，同時一隻手握在尾巴靠近尾根的地方，另一隻手穩住他的髖部，以最開始的速度在後穴裡衝刺。傑洛特已經發洩過的陰莖再一次充血挺立起來，沉甸甸地墜在兩腿之間。沒有太多力氣支撐身體，獵魔人乾脆就向後靠在了恩希爾身上，雖然布料有些扎，但是強烈的快感讓他忽略了其他所有東西，仰頭在恩希爾肩膀上忘情地呻吟著。

 

“對了，還有，你的耳朵，”恩希爾喘著氣說道，“它們也很敏感嗎？”

 

“嗯、啊、什麼？有點吧……啊唔…… ”傑洛特被頂得也有些喘不過氣。

 

接下來，毫無預兆的，恩希爾轉頭用牙齒咬住了其中一隻，甚至還在齒間研磨了一會兒，軟組織上的觸感化為一陣強烈的電信號躥過傑洛特整條脊柱，配合著恩希爾在前列腺上特別用力的一記頂撞，他達到了高潮，眼前甚至冒出了點點金星，身體緊緊地繃成了一張弓，後穴也一併抽搐著裹緊了那根陰莖，這次恩希爾毫無保留地射了出來，微涼的精液灑在腸道深處，炙熱的後穴總算得到了渴望已久的滋潤。

 

待兩人呼吸稍緩，恩希爾從傑洛特身體裡拔了出來，傑洛特因為乏力而向前倒了下去，撅著屁股趴在床上時，他感到後穴裡的精液正在慢慢往外流，腦袋裡突然冒出一個莫名其妙的想法：

 

該死，這些可 _不能浪費_ 了。

 

然後，他就在恩希爾的注視下，拿一隻手 _堵住_ 了自己有些合不攏的穴口。

 

好像有什麼不對。

 

“……你是在擔心我的精液 _流出來_ 嗎？”

 

操， _操操操_ 。這難道是某種……狼的 _受孕_ 本能？

 

“……看起來有必要和術士們就此問題好好討論一下。”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

“你說傑洛特他 _怎麽了_ ？！”

 

白發的獵魔人恨不得隨便挖個洞把自己藏起來，但現在的情況是——他什麽衣服也沒穿，只有脖子上一個黑色的項圈，渾身彌漫著精液與汗水的味道，毫無尊嚴地趴在恩希爾的床上，渾身乏力什麽也做不了，還被一群術士圍住當實驗對象記錄著身體狀況，邊上站著的就是他的養女，以及一個混賬皇帝。

 

噢，不，比起這些還有更尷尬的：一個玻璃材質的肛塞正堵在他後穴裏，留住了恩希爾先前射進去的所有東西。他搞不清楚這玩意又是從哪兒弄來的，恐怕又是某個變態術士提供的魔法道具，皇帝親手把它塞進了傑洛特的後穴，美其名曰滿足他的生理需求，實則十分享受地看著獵魔人抗拒又熱情地吞下那小玩具。

 

而傑洛特不會承認那確實緩解了內部的空虛感， _絕不_ 。

 

“他發情了。”恩希爾那混蛋已經把衣服整好，就仿佛沒事一樣站在床旁邊，自若地說出這句話。

 

“……所以你們……就上床了？”滿腦子都是我親生父親操了我養父這件事，希里還沒從震驚中回過神來。本來，她去找完女術士們，再一次回到宮殿的時候，打算告知恩希爾她們找到了一種可能有效的治療方法，壓根沒想到敞開的臥室門裏面竟會是這樣一番景象，於是，毫無防備地，希里目擊了恩希爾把肛塞放進傑洛特後穴的全過程。

 

“不、希里……這是……”傑洛特試圖為自己辯解，可他該說什麽？ _我只是想讓你親生父親操我，因為這樣會好的更快些_ ？還是 _我其實就是想跟恩希爾上床啦沒什麽別的，因為我饑渴得不行_ ？

 

“沒事，傑洛特，我只是……有些驚訝，”希里擺擺手，“我還以為你們倆這輩子對彼此都看不順眼呢，或許以這樣一種方式‘相互了解’一下會更好。”說完她還沖傑洛特擠了擠眼睛。

 

傑洛特啞口無言，一方面感嘆希里接受速度之快，另一方面覺得自己在希里內心裏的光輝形象轟然崩塌了，他看向恩希爾指望他說點什麽能在自己女兒面前捍衛一下尊嚴，可皇帝卻仿佛認同般點點頭，說道：

 

“確實，獵魔人，我與你之前確實存在不少矛盾，但我希望在你接受治療的這段時間裏，我們可以更深入地了解彼此，畢竟你曾經養育了希里雅，作為養父的你若是和我長期不和，我們的女兒會很難受的。”

 

什麽 _深入_ ？什麽 _我們的_ ？你是指你 _深深地_ 操進我然後 _射在裏面_ 這種方式來深入了解嗎？然後這樣我們倆就在 _肉體關系_ 上成了希里的 _兩個父親_ 是這樣嗎？

 

傑洛特對恩希爾厚臉皮程度的認識又上了一個臺階， _簡直比尼弗伽德的城墻還厚_ ，一旁的希里似乎也有些無奈，她說，“行了，你們兩個都是成年人了，自己解決這些……呃……情感問題吧，我先把我在集會所那邊找到的信息跟你們說一說，說完我就走了，好嗎？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“陛下，結合剛才希里雅閣下提供的信息，我們討論得出了一個比較妥當的治療方案，”為首的術士說，“如果傑洛特先生在接下來的發情期內，盡可能遵照一部分狼的生理習性，也就是，適應一個結在體內堵住所有的精液，相當於完成了發情期的受孕過程，將對他的恢復大有裨益……”

 

“你剛剛說 _什麽_ ？如果你以為我 _他媽的_ 會同意——”

 

“傑洛特， _安靜_ ，”恩希爾打斷他，這一句 _肯定_ 觸發了命令咒文，不然傑洛特怎麽會一下子把自己的嘴緊緊闔上，還差點咬到舌頭，“你也不想一直帶著狼耳和狼尾渡過余生吧，想想你走在街上時別人會怎麽看你？更重要的是，怎麽看待我的希里雅，尼弗伽德未來的女王，有一個骯臟的半獸養父，其他貴族會對她投去如何的目光？”

 

什麽 _我的希里雅_ ，又拿希里來脅迫他，以為他還會中這招嗎？

 

“哈、還以為光是獵魔人這一點，我的身份就已經足夠低賤了，”傑洛特半是自嘲半是譏諷地反駁道，顯然命令咒文並不能永久封上他的嘴，“你們這些尼弗伽德貴族一向對身份貴賤有種奇怪的執念，不是嗎？”

 

“半獸與獵魔人的身份根本截然不同，”恩希爾眉頭絞緊在一起，就像傑洛特剛說了些不可理喻的蠢話，“在某種意義上，你們更像是帝國在特殊時期的雇傭兵，況且，獵魔人與普通人的差別除了眼睛並無其他。但半獸則不一樣，他們是在奴隸商人間轉手倒賣的眾多商品之一，雖然數量不多，但奴隸市場中仍能看見一些半獸，甚至還可能會成為小部分貴族所中意的對象。”

 

傑洛特思考了一下，不知道是該抨擊尼弗伽德的奴隸制度還是諷刺那些貴族的低劣嗜好，但看到恩希爾不贊成的眼神，再考慮了一下周圍在場的術士，心裏掂量了一下繼續說下去會被皇帝絞死的可能性，最後識相地收起了自己的三寸不爛之舌。

 

“很好，看來你還聽得懂人話。”恩希爾轉頭示意術士繼續解釋治療方案，同時相當自然地坐在了床上——他們剛剛大幹一場後的床上，他竟然對此毫不介意。

 

而此時看著恩希爾放平的大腿，傑洛特心底突然湧上一股欲望，哦， _尼弗伽德皇帝的大腿_ ，看起來多麽舒適，適合靠在上面，讓他的手指在自己的頭發中穿梭，撫過後頸，或者撓撓耳朵和下巴……

 

皇帝正聽著術士的匯報，感覺旁邊的床墊凹陷下去，緊接著就有一顆白色的腦袋探過來，相當蠻橫地拱開他的手臂，自顧自地枕在了恩希爾腿上。

 

好像詛咒又開始占了上風，恩希爾低頭看向做出逾越行為的獵魔人，他帶著抗拒又享受的神情，而且眼中似乎翻湧著另外一波情潮，只是尚未完全展現出來。

 

“……傑洛特先生很快就要再次進入發情了，應對方法想必陛下已經清楚，隨後再接受幾次詛咒解除的治療，就能徹底從這種狀態中脫離出來。”

 

“辛苦你們了，退下吧。”

 

一眾術士先後鞠躬退出了房間，偌大的臥室再次變得空蕩蕩。

 

“竟然能讓那幫術士對您畢恭畢敬的，看來陛下威逼利誘的手段甚是高明啊。”盡管傑洛特正大逆不道地拿著皇帝的腿當枕頭，他還是不肯放過逞口舌之快的機會，似乎是想通過話語來掩蓋自己逐漸浮上表面的欲望。

 

恩希爾甚至不想費力戳穿獵魔人虛張聲勢的表象，他只是擡起一只手放在傑洛特有些蓬亂的白發上，耳朵抖動了一下，似乎很享受這種觸碰，手指順著發絲的方向往脖頸後方梳理，毫不意外地聽見了傑洛特低沈的咕嚕聲，他還將頭稍稍向後仰，似乎在尋求更多的愛撫。真的像只大型犬，恩希爾輕輕揉捏著傑洛特後頸時這麽想到，但他突然又意識到獵魔人可能不會隨便讓他人如此接近這處要害，即便是多麽 _迷失自我_ 的狀態下，內心不由得漫上一股莫名的情緒。

 

然後他將手從後頸移下去，順著脊柱一路劃過，慢慢欣賞著沿途布滿陳年傷疤的皮膚，那之下暗藏能爆發出驚人力量的肌肉，此時傑洛特的姿勢讓他狹長的腰肢曲線呈現出一個漂亮的弧度，陷下去的腰窩讓挺翹的臀更為突出。恩希爾揉捏了一下蒼白的臀肉，換來傑洛特的一聲驚呼，看著腿上的獵魔人在介於逃避觸碰和渴求更多之間掙紮。

 

另一只手的食指點在傑洛特的唇間，令他敞開雙唇，指尖劃過尖銳的犬齒，然後輕輕撬開閉合的上下顎。恩希爾在獵魔人主動將其捉在齒間 _輕咬_ 時楞了一下，傑洛特甚至還用上了舌頭和唇瓣，對那根指頭緩緩 _舔舐吸吮_ 著。他內心一震，在這毫無廉恥的 _挑逗_ 下感到一陣熱血直沖下體，而罪魁禍首則慢慢支起身，戲謔地用那雙貓瞳看著恩希爾。

 

“陛下喜歡聽話的狗狗（puppy）嗎？”傑洛特用牙齒叼著恩希爾的食指含糊不清地說道，在欲望影響下，僅剩的薄薄一層羞恥心早就丟到了天邊。

 

反正他倆已經幹過了，也沒必要再扭扭捏捏的，更何況在這種狀態下被恩希爾操還挺爽的，何樂而不為呢？

 

敏銳的獵魔人感官捕捉到恩希爾身上突然濃烈的麝香氣味， _正中靶心_ 。他還主動靠近恩希爾緊緊抿著的唇，嘗試親吻這叢冰冷的白色火焰，但在完全貼上去之前，按在下顎的食指阻止了他進一步縮短距離。

 

“那麽現在，這只聽話的獵犬（hound）該取悅自己的主人了。”恩希爾垂眼看著他，手在傑洛特的下巴處施力，帶著他重新俯下身面對他自己親手放的火，衣料下已經沈甸甸地鼓起一塊，“ _用你的嘴_ 。”

 

盡管心裏溢出了一絲失望的情緒，傑洛特也乖乖按著他的話做了，在完全被情欲燒昏頭腦之前他還有一定的余裕，解開腰帶撩開恩希爾長袍下擺，並努力使自己看起來不要太 _饑渴_ 。然後他想起了這人之前操他的時候甚至連衣服都沒脫下，而自己從一開始就不著片縷，不禁憤憤地向上開始解扣子，試圖將尊貴的尼弗伽德皇帝從他的華服裏剝出來。

 

恩希爾對此沒有什麽意見，配合地脫下了馬甲，然後是裏頭的長袍以及內襯。傑洛特看著上身與他坦誠相見的皇帝—— _恩希爾、坦誠，真是可笑_ ——對於他這樣整天呆在宮裏發號施令的人來說，他的身材保持得不錯，傑洛特將原因歸結到早年的艱苦生活以及近乎變態的自制力上。已經步入中年的恩希爾身上沒有一點贅肉，肩膀寬闊，腰背挺拔，體毛刮得幹幹凈凈，還有先前聞到的皇室精油—— _讓皇帝陛下的玉體保持光滑有彈性，天啊，尼弗伽德人，不知道這玩意和葉的魔法脂膏哪個更名貴些_ 。

 

然後是恩希爾腿間精神奕奕的陰莖，濃烈雄性氣息的源頭，漲紅著要求更多的註意。傑洛特看著飽滿粗長的柱體咽了咽口水，他之前從沒給男人做過口交， _該死_ ，他之前甚至根本沒對其他男性的下體有過這樣 _垂涎_ 的感覺，他的後穴在這期待感之下竟不自主地絞緊了那只肛塞，好像是在懷念之前被 _狠狠操幹_ 的感覺一樣。

 

 _該死的發情期_ 。

 

欣賞完皇帝的裸體，傑洛特終於開始服從恩希爾的指令，甚至是有些迫不及待地，張開嘴讓恩希爾的食指離開，再吐出舌頭貼上陰莖的外側，自下而上地用舌面濡濕發燙的硬物。盡管沒有經驗，但傑洛特憑借著一點點好勝心和本能的牽引，熱情地舔弄著，成功讓有鋼鐵般自制力的恩希爾發出了一聲呻吟， _哇哦，看來他做的還不賴嘛_ ，莫名的成就感讓一對尖耳輕輕擺動。然後傑洛特開始照顧起光滑的頭部，小心翼翼用嘴唇包裹吮吸，並伴著舌尖的輕輕刮蹭，感受著那根東西輕顫著吐出更多前液，同時不讓犬齒刮到脆弱的表面，微苦的味道在舌尖上蔓延，同時蔓延的還有傑洛特體內隔靴搔癢一樣得不到滿足的欲望。

 

恩希爾看著埋頭努力的獵魔人，睫毛輕輕顫動，半闔著眼，唾液打濕了他一部分胡須，濕噠噠地黏成幾縷，還有一小部分垂下來的發絲，淩亂地點綴在顴骨上，為傑洛特帶疤的面龐再增添了幾分野性與放蕩。

 

——就像一開始那匹關在籠子裏的白狼，越是兇狠地朝周圍咆哮，最後被征服時的樣子就越是美麗。而恩希爾等不及要在這匹兇獸身上打上自己的烙印。

 

“張開，”恩希爾氣息不穩地說，聲音低沈而危險，“我要操你的嘴。”

 

傑洛特聽話地照做了，盡可能讓自己的齒列分開，同時手肘撐在了床墊上，做好準備用喉嚨迎接恩希爾。皇帝雙手捧住了傑洛特的腦袋，十指插入頭頂的白發，讓傑洛特的頭慢慢低下去。陰莖頂進口腔、蹭過上顎的感覺讓傑洛特不禁打抖，頭部慢慢壓迫氣管帶來的窒息感甚至讓他更加 _興奮_ 了。

 

大名鼎鼎的白狼傑洛特從沒有被這麽對待過：被同性捅了屁股射在裏面，還讓他操自己的喉嚨。雖然跟葉在一起的時候他們玩得挺開，甚至也讓她碰過他的後面，可女人跟男人完全是兩種截然不同的體驗。

 

恩希爾更強勢，更殘酷，更懂得如何 _操控_ 快感，而傑洛特必須承認，他有些 _沈溺其中_ 了。

 

陰莖一下下地在喉腔裏進出，被軟肉包裹的同時，時不時被齒尖蹭過帶來一陣令人汗毛直豎的快感，恩希爾感覺自己仿佛在操一頭狂亂又危險的野獸，他不禁攥緊了傑洛特的頭發，看見泛著淚水的金色眼睛轉向他。被那雙能令怪物 _膽戰心驚_ 的豎瞳牢牢鎖住，恩希爾硬得更厲害了，他開始加快在傑洛特嘴裏的沖刺速度，獵魔人被頂得發出了不受控制的嗚咽，眉頭緊鎖，眼睛裏彌漫著痛苦與歡愉的神色，伸出手開始撫弄自己早就無比精神地滴著水的分身。

 

“或許，我早就想這麽做了，”恩希爾在室內回蕩著的淫靡水聲與喘息聲中說道，同時手上的動作一點也沒松懈，“在你出現在辛特拉，幫我解除詛咒的時候。你是多麽英勇，救下了我、我的帕薇塔以及尚未出世的希里雅，你戰鬥的姿態，你揮舞出的劍弧，你飄揚的白發，就像一匹白狼在荒野中殺戮。也許從那時起我就有了把你留在身邊的念頭，就像現在這樣，用項圈拴好， _牢牢掌控在手裏_ 。”

 

 _操啊，他怎麽還說得出大段大段完整的話_ ，激烈的抽送和窒息感已經基本弄得傑洛特失去了思考能力，時不時泄出被頂得七零八落哽在嗓子裏的的呻吟，所有感覺集中在口腔和喉頭，甚至連擼動自己的陰莖所帶來的快感都顯得微不足道了。

 

被缺氧弄得昏昏沈沈的腦子就跟泡在海水裏一樣，傑洛特已經失去了時間的概念，他只覺得恩希爾抓著他頭發的手再一次收緊了，他被就這麽粗暴地拽著拎起來，陰莖從他被徹底蹂躪過的嘴中退出，接著就有一股氣味濃烈的液體落在了他臉上，混合著他自己的汗水、淚水和唾液，縱橫交錯，仿佛一道道白色的繩線，徹底束縛住失神的獵魔人。

 

沈浸在射精後的余韻裏，恩希爾看著胡子和睫毛上都掛著白色精液的傑洛特，兩片合不攏的唇紅腫泛著水光，困在身體和床單之間的陰莖疲軟地垂著，周圍一片狼藉，似乎他在被射了一臉的同時也達到了高潮。他放開了傑洛特的頭發，獵魔人軟軟地倒在他的腿上，耳朵還在不住地顫抖。

 

恩希爾撥弄了兩下那白色狼耳，引起傑洛特全身過電一樣的戰栗， _依舊那麽敏感_ ，皇帝這麽想到，然後他做出了自己都感到驚訝的一件事：把腿上的獵魔人撈起來，恩希爾一只手卡住他的下巴，直接吻上了傑洛特被折磨得充血的嘴唇，唇齒交纏，好像要從那可憐的軟肉裏榨出幾滴鮮血來。被長時間缺氧掏空了大腦的傑洛特就像布偶一樣好擺弄，對這不怎麽溫柔的動作只發出了抗議的輕哼。

 

被毫無憐憫地使用過的口腔裏有他自己的味道，恩希爾本該萬般厭惡的，出於潔癖，但他只覺得滿足，像是攻下了又一座堅牢城池，分開後，看著獵魔人臉上斑駁的精液，以及茫然的神情，這種感覺 _更甚_ 。

 

於是，恩希爾用手將那些白色液體一點一點、甚至是溫柔地，刮進了傑洛特的口中，兩指按壓著舌面，確保他全部咽下去。

 

“咕、 _操你的_ ……你個 _變態控制狂_ ……”本來疲憊到說不出話的傑洛特，被恩希爾這麽一折騰，不禁惱怒地用沙啞的聲音表達出自己的不滿，“你就不能換種標記方式嗎？精液的味道真的不怎麽樣。”

 

“根據術士們的理論，這應該更加有效一些，比起我在你的後頸狠狠咬上一記， _體液標記_ 更能喚醒你的本能，加速發情期結束。”恩希爾的聲音又恢復了平靜，平靜得仿佛幾分鐘前喘息著射了傑洛特滿臉的那個人不是他，“況且，你也不像是全無樂趣的樣子。”

 

傑洛特羞憤地將恩希爾向後推倒在床上，皇帝只是驚訝了一瞬，然後放任了獵魔人做出如此危險的舉動。白發男人在臂彎裏找了個舒服的位置，雙手繞到恩希爾背後環住，小心收好自己的指甲，自動把鼻子放在脖頸間嗅聞他的氣息，像是在確認標記了自己的另一半一樣。

 

在嗅到恩希爾本身的味道，不是精油味，也不是墨水味，就是純粹的，恩希爾的味道時，傑洛特才安下心來，乖乖躺好，困意潮水般襲來。但在完全睡去之前，獵魔人看著同樣有些疲憊的皇帝，那冷硬的面龐輪廓終於稍稍有些放松，眉間的溝壑平整了些，琥珀色的雙眼裏淺淺流淌著一層說不清道不明的情感。

 

傑洛特覺得此刻的恩希爾格外柔軟，他最後依著本能做出了一個舉動：

 

他吻了他。

 

這次，沒有糾纏的舌尖，沒有相互撕咬的牙齒，只是一個印在唇面的吻。

 

恩希爾覺得，自己內心有什麽空洞的地方被填上了。

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

本來，傑洛特以為，在皇室專用的四柱大床上醒來，會是一件令人享受的事情。但當你和某個狗皇帝大幹一場之後，渾身酸痛，屁股裏塞滿精液，還被一個滿臉嫌棄的內侍總管從睡夢中叫醒，並指示好幾個仆人把你半架著去浴室，對你進行了一番不算溫柔的刷洗，種種折騰，完全辜負了那松軟床墊留下的好印象。

 

幸好這幫給他做清理的沒有碰他後面的肛塞，不知道是因為皇帝的命令還是別的什麽，至少，沒有讓他在一眾仆人面前丟人地漏出來，傑洛特對此應該感激涕零了。

 

此時，他舒舒服服地泡在浴池裏，室內彌漫著蒸騰的霧氣，池邊甚至還放了一個裝滿各式水果的小盤，他覺得甚至可以為了這些答應希里的提議。 _真是墮落啊，傑洛特，要是讓維瑟米爾叔叔知道了看他怎麽教育你_ 。噢，有機會他一定要在自己的莊園裏修上這麽一個澡堂子。

 

太過沈浸在自己的思緒裏，傑洛特完全沒有聽到另一個人走進來的聲音，直到被濺起的水花聲驚動，他才發現，是下身只圍著一條浴巾的恩希爾， _堂而皇之地_ ，坐在了他的對面。

 

_操，堂堂獵魔人，竟然放任一個普通人從自己的背後溜過去了，這回維瑟米爾可真是要氣得踢他的屁股。_

 

根據恩希爾眉頭隆起的程度判斷，他剛剛處理了一個上午的帝國政務，表情依舊嚴肅，但有幾縷頭發被蒸氣打濕，垂在額旁，面頰也被室溫熏出了一片紅暈，眼裏甚至蒙上了一層亮晶晶的水汽。此時的尼弗伽德皇帝，就像從一尊大理石塑像化為了肉體凡胎的人類，大半個身子泡在熱水裏，放下戒備地坐著的樣子，實在是難得一見。

 

“這個大陸上還有什麽能令你心煩的事情？我以為所有障礙都被掃除了。”傑洛特靠在池壁上漫不經心地說。

 

“……一些頑固反對派依舊需要我時刻註意，他們對希里、對帝國的未來都是潛在的威脅。”恩希爾沈思了一下，說道，好像在考慮應不應該給一個獵魔人透露帝國內政的細節，“我已讓希里接管了一部分帝國事務，但她還有很多東西要學。”

 

“你不應該像對待你自己一樣對希里嚴苛——”傑洛特話說到一半，覺得有什麽地方不對勁，但他還是繼續說下去了，“——你的自制力簡直變態得不像一個正常人，說真的，你就沒有一刻放松過神經嗎？”

 

“我有，就是現在。”

 

傑洛特一時說不出話來，他根本就沒有期望收到一個回答，更別提還是恩希爾大大方方承認和傑洛特呆在一起時放下了戒備，或許，對於恩希爾這種人，這意味著， _信任？_

 

不， _別想了_ ，恩希爾才不信任，他只是因為泡得太舒服才會說出這種話。

 

真的，尼弗伽德的浴池簡直是全世界最偉大的發明，就像 _被梅裏泰麗祝福過_ 一樣，讓尼弗伽德大帝在裏頭融化了也不是什麽難事。溫度恰到好處的熱水和蒸氣都快要讓傑洛特舒服地擺起尾巴，只不過尾巴被壓在浴巾底下無法動作，他仰起頭，耳尖又開始微微顫動。

 

_所以剛剛聽不到恩希爾的動靜也不能全怪他，都賴這該死的一池熱水。_

 

這時，一股難以言喻的不適開始從傑洛特的後穴傳開， _天殺的_ ，他都快忘了自己後面還塞著個玻璃小玩意，全身肌肉放松的同時，埋在身體裏肛塞的存在感漸漸變得無法忽視。可是恩希爾就在對面，他不方便取出來， _操他的恩希爾_ ，幹嘛非得選這麽個時間下來泡澡，傑洛特只好不動聲色地調整了一下坐姿，盡可能減輕後穴裏的不適感，讓自己撐到另外一個人起身離開。

 

但恩希爾並沒有很快離開的意思。

 

於是他瞟了瞟對面，皇帝似乎已經享受得闔上了眼睛，完全沒在註意另一頭的情況，傑洛特咬咬牙，悄悄把腿敞開了些，默不作聲地把手伸向浴巾底下，試圖在不驚動恩希爾的情況下把肛塞取出來，希望緩緩流動的水聲能掩蓋住他的動靜。

 

那處的一圈肌肉盡職地包裹住裏頭的異物，露在外邊光滑平整的表面讓傑洛特難以下手，他暗罵了一聲，閉上眼睛開始讓肌肉放松，祈禱它最好能識點相自己掉出來。

 

顯然事情不會輕易如他所願，傑洛特已經盡可能地令括約肌放松，可不管怎麽用手指在肛口處摳挖，沾了水的玻璃總是屢屢滑脫，甚至好幾次，已經有所松動的肛塞，又被下意識絞緊的後穴吸回原地。如此往復，敏感的腸壁被硬物反復擠壓，傑洛特覺得自己在浴巾下已經半硬了，而要命的是，他覺得自己快控制不住喉嚨裏沮喪的咕嚕聲，對面還坐著一個該死的 _控制狂_ ，他可不想——

 

“看起來你需要一些 _幫忙_ ，傑洛特。”

 

啊哦。

 

傑洛特艱難地掀開眼皮，看到恩希爾正直勾勾地盯著他，眼神中沒有嘲弄也沒有嫌惡，跟之前一樣神色平常的琥珀色眼睛註視著獵魔人雙腿大張、兩手放在股間的猥褻動作。他凝固在原地，長耳尷尬地扇了扇，唯一值得慶幸的是自己不會臉紅。

 

“ _過來，膝蓋放在我的腿兩側_ 。”

 

獵魔人嗚咽一聲，一只手拽住吸了水變重的浴巾，從熱水中支起身子，泡得通紅的皮膚暴露在水面外，他大步跨到浴池另一端，按恩希爾說的姿勢在他身上跪好。敏銳的感官捕捉到了皇帝加速的心跳和呼吸，他不清楚究竟是熱水的作用還是因為自己離得如此近，他向下看去，恩希爾的神情依舊淡漠。

 

另一只手無處安放選擇搭上了恩希爾身後的池壁，不知怎麽傑洛特開始有些緊張起來，或許是因為現在他的腦子沒被發情期的一團糟占據，又或許是因為他身下正坐著帝國裏最尊貴的人， _毫無防備_ ，僅僅圍著一條浴巾。跟普通人別無二致的肉體對傑洛特來說脆弱得 _不堪一擊_ ，更別提他現在還有長長的尖牙和利爪，想要割開尼弗伽德皇帝的喉嚨簡直是 _輕而易舉_ 。

 

恩希爾就這麽靜靜看著他，手自然地放上傑洛特一側膝窩，緩緩開口，“你希望我怎麽幫你？”

 

該死，他又在用他那低沈性感的聲線說話了，“……就用你的手把那玩意拿出來就好，我這個角度有些困難。”

 

“那麽，把浴巾摘下來，自己掰開後面，這樣對你我都更方便一些。”

 

傑洛特不情不願地解開浴巾，恩希爾看到他已經充血的陰莖，只擡了下眉毛，沒作任何評價，不知為何傑洛特更惱火了。他雙手將自己兩瓣臀肉撐開，還讓尾巴擺到身側，包裹著肛塞的穴口已經有些紅腫，在空氣裏輕微收縮著，這樣的姿勢讓他有些難堪，但他跟恩希爾之間的關系早就沒有多余位置留給羞恥心了。

 

恩希爾手指近乎溫柔地觸碰著那一圈肌肉，多虧傑洛特之前一番努力，一小部分的玻璃制品已經探出了頭，他輕輕揉捏穴口，讓傑洛特放松下來，粗糙的指尖摩挲著嫩肉的觸感讓傑洛特想張口呻吟。恩希爾的手指並不比傑洛特自己的更光滑，上面布滿老繭，是皇帝常年伏案奮筆疾書的結果。

 

“對此感到不適應，證明你的詛咒已經減輕了不少，盡管耳朵和尾巴看起來一時半會兒還無法消去，但你的發情期很快就要結束了。”恩希爾平穩地說，手上繼續著揉弄穴口的動作。

 

提起 _發情期_ ，傑洛特覺得一股熟悉的熱度從恩希爾觸碰的地方蔓延，沿著脊椎一路向上，直到被大腦感知，他已經開始無意識地收縮起後穴，好像在挽留那個玻璃小玩意，甚至想把它吞得更深。恩希爾覺察到傑洛特的動作，警示般地輕拍在一邊臀尖上，讓他繼續放松，傑洛特抿住嘴，咽下喉嚨裏的一聲低吟。

 

“我覺得……又要開始……”他用尾巴掃了掃恩希爾的手臂。

 

“放松，我先幫你取出來，把裏面的東西清理幹凈。”

 

四肢百骸裏死灰復燃的情欲撓抓著傑洛特的神經，盡管不如昨天的來勢洶洶，卻依舊在蠶食著他的自控力，他俯身靠在了皇帝身上，額頭抵著一邊堅實的肩膀，他只希望東西取出來之後他不會又求著恩希爾把它塞回去。

 

恩希爾加快了動作，三指抵在肛塞底部，稍稍向裏探了些許，確保完全掌控之後才開始向外拔出，這對於傑洛特似乎有些過於刺激了，硬物起伏的表面隨著拖拽一寸寸地 _碾_ 過內側的肉壁，感覺甚至比之前塞進去時還要鮮明。他開始在恩希爾耳邊發出各種各樣奇怪的咕噥，同時腰還在不安分地輕搖，皇帝另一只手握住獵魔人的窄腰，想讓他保持靜止，但取而代之的是在肩上緩緩磨蹭的腦袋，以及時不時噴在脖頸處的潮濕吐息。

 

終於，肛塞被取了出來，盡管在中間最膨大的部分擠壓過敏感點時，傑洛特很丟臉地發出了一聲高亢的呻吟，尾巴大幅度在身後抽動了一下。

 

“我開始覺得你是故意用玻璃來做這東西了。”取出肛塞之後，體內一下子空虛的感覺讓傑洛特難耐地輕喘著，雙手離開自己的臀部，轉而搭在了皇帝肩上。

 

“顯然由於時間倉促，我的術士們只好選擇手邊便利的材料制作，無意帶來這些麻煩。”

 

傑洛特幹笑了兩聲，然後恩希爾的手指重新進入穴口，他的笑聲變成了噎在喉嚨裏的怪叫。跟第一次做擴張時不同，此時傑洛特的後穴已經被肛塞塑造得足夠柔軟，恩希爾並攏的兩指通過那圈受盡折磨的肌肉時沒遇到什麽抵抗，只需稍稍深入，就有液體順著滾燙的腸壁向外緩緩流出。然後食指和中指勾起，不偏不倚地刺在前列腺上，傑洛特就徹底軟了腰，嗓子裏爆發出一串無意義的音節，塌在恩希爾身上。

 

他發誓他絕對聽見了這個狗皇帝的 _笑聲_ 。

 

但必要的“清理”還在繼續，盡管兩指進出的動作早就和清理無關，肆意地探索著肉穴中每一處褶皺，讓傑洛特從耳尖直到尾巴根都在顫抖，他感到一部分液體沿著大腿內側，滴滴答答地落入了變涼的池水裏。

 

等到被射進腸道深處的精液都差不多清空，後面已經又增加了一根手指，更加肆無忌憚地在傑洛特體內攪動翻滾，變換著角度撞在敏感點上。傑洛特迷迷糊糊地呻吟著，想伸手撫慰一下自己挺立的陰莖，被恩希爾揮開，換上他生著筆繭的大手包裹住那根東西，傑洛特顫抖著呼出一口氣，但那手只是握著，沒有更多動作，他饑渴地挺腰，試圖操進拳頭形成的甬道裏。

 

“覺得你能吞下更多嗎？”恩希爾貼著那對狼耳輕聲說道，灼熱而危險的呼吸打在敏感的耳廓上，傑洛特抖了抖耳朵發出一聲疑惑的氣音。

 

緊接著第四根手指就加入進來，擠過那慘兮兮已經充血的穴口時傑洛特大幅度掙動了一下，濺起一片不小的水花。恩希爾安撫性質地揉搓著手中靜脈賁張的陰莖，另一只手的動作一點也不懈怠，四指緩慢又堅決地拓開艷紅的肉壁，完全無視了身上白發男人無謂的掙紮。獵魔人嘴巴大張著卻發不出任何聲音，只有在手指刮擦過敏感點時才吐出幾聲破碎的呻吟，快感匯集在小腹處合流，陰莖抽抽嗒嗒地流出更多前液，該死，如果他被這幾根手指操射了可就太丟人了。

 

“難道你……嗯就打算讓我含著你的手指高潮、哈啊……你一定是小看了獵魔人的耐力。”

 

“那就讓我們看看，獵魔人的 _傳奇精力_ 是否只是浪得虛名。”

 

之前還在後穴裏緩緩律動的手指在一瞬改變了進攻的頻率，近乎殘忍地在甬道裏攻伐，肉壁被指節撞擊發出淫蕩不堪的水聲。 _這太快了_ ，就算傑洛特有著獵魔人的體質，使用過度的後穴承受了這麽激烈的抽插，令他很難控制自己的聲音，咬緊牙關，喉嚨裏還是不斷傳出飽含情欲的沙啞吟哦，在僅有兩人的浴室裏回蕩。傑洛特情不自禁地擡起上身，暴露出滾動的喉結和線條飽滿的胸膛，雙眼朦朧，迷亂地前後搖晃著臀部尋求慰藉。

 

而僅僅用幾根手指來享用獵魔人似乎還不能滿足恩希爾，平日裏皇帝用來發號施令的唇在傑洛特左邊的乳頭上合攏，不輕不重地吮吸著，一種異樣的酥麻從那處蔓延開，跟後面傳來的一波波快感裏應外合。然後恩希爾， _那個混蛋_ ，他竟然用牙齒玩弄起他的乳頭，撥弄粉紅色的乳暈，還惡意地用齒尖去戳刺頂端小小的孔洞，溫和的麻癢感轉為一股又一股鮮明的電流，刺激著後穴裹緊了進出的手指。

 

傑洛特不知道胸前這兩個小東西還能給他帶來這麽刺激的感受，唇齒並施的攻勢徹底粉碎了他殘存的理性思考，發出一聲夾雜著愉悅與苦悶的痛呼，還不自主地將胸膛向前送去，手指插進了皇帝的黑發裏。恩希爾放開跟小石子一般硬的乳頭，還在周圍咬了一口，留下兩排整齊的齒印，和旁邊的傷疤一樣呈現粉紅色。獵魔人主動獻祭的肉體上，一側色澤艷麗的乳尖包裹著唾液，明顯充血漲大了不少，恩希爾在另一側也如法炮制，滿意地看到齒痕點綴的兩個乳頭隨其主人的呼吸微微顫抖著，只可惜這些痕跡很快就會消去，或許等以後有機會，再留下些什麽紀念品也不遲。

 

後穴裏的手指還在毫不留情地進出，持續不斷地給予他綿長的快感，可始終缺少越過界限的那一丁點助推，恩希爾依舊不肯放開對傑洛特陰莖的控制，他惱怒而不滿地咕囔著想引起皇帝的註意。他確實做到了，收到的反饋卻超出預想——

 

只見恩希爾低下頭去，用他那尊貴的口腔，含住了那根精神奕奕的東西，同時狠狠地用手指按在前列腺上，傑洛特還來不及驚叫出聲，眩目的白光占領了他的視野和思想，他全無保留地在尼弗伽德大帝的嘴裏射了出來，甚至還抓緊了恩希爾的頭發，他一定扯到了頭皮，因為恩希爾發出一聲悶哼。但恩希爾沒有撤開，指尖在敏感點上打著圈，靜靜等待獵魔人射出最後一滴存貨，在口腔裏完全軟下來後才擡起頭。

 

天啊，他剛剛射在恩希爾嘴裏了， _那個恩希爾_ ， _尼弗伽德的白焰_ ，估計全大陸沒 _任何人_ 能有此榮幸，傑洛特甚至沒工夫思考他剛剛的尖叫會令多少人聽到，因為恩希爾摁住了他的後頸，迅速吻上了表情空白的獵魔人，將口腔的東西全數返還給他，另一只手卡著他的下巴輕輕揉捏喉管讓他吞下去。

 

這個粘膩的吻持續了很久，直到兩人糾纏的舌尖被傑洛特饑腸轆轆的胃打斷，考慮到他起床後根本沒怎麽吃過東西，能堅持到他們做完前面消耗巨大的活動，已經是極限了。

 

“我餓了。”傑洛特坐在恩希爾腿上慢慢地說。

 

“嗯。”

 

“你要知道，一丁點精液可不能餵飽我。”

 

“……再坐會兒。”

 

“池水已經變涼了，再這樣下去——”傑洛特好像嗅到了什麽，除了他嘴裏自己的味道，好像還有 _別的_ ，“——等等，恩希爾，你不會已經射了吧？真的？”

 

_先知在上啊_ ，恩希爾·恩瑞斯，在他面前，沒有撫慰自己就射了出來，再加上那有些 _尷尬_ 和 _閃躲_ 的眼神，他還 _臉紅了_ ，傑洛特覺得自己這兩天遭受的一切都 _值了_ 。他甚至想扯開皇帝的浴巾，尾巴在身後驚喜地搖著，但恩希爾立馬喊出內侍總管的名字，瑪瑪瑞推門而入，跟著一大群仆人，不容置喙地將他們推進新一輪的清理工作裏。

 

皇帝走出浴室時穿得整整齊齊，每一顆紐扣和每一縷發絲都在正確的位置，仿佛剛剛只是一個普通的午間沐浴，一切令人臉紅心跳的事情都未發生過。但對於走在他後面、心情異常愉悅的獵魔人來說，事實就遠遠不是那樣了。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實恩希爾起床的時候就已經洗過澡了，他只是想跟傑洛特泡鴛鴦浴而已啦XD


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

恩希爾坐在位置上，看著對面衣著整潔的獵魔人大快朵頤，他已經攝入了皇室規格三人份的食物，正在消滅最後幾份甜點，恩希爾斟酌要不要再讓仆人端上來一些，但看起來戰鬥已經進入了最後決勝階段。

 

不一會兒傑洛特就撫著肚子癱倒在座椅裏，慢慢消化胃裏的東西，性欲和食欲得到雙重滿足的獵魔人此刻就像被藥倒的狼一樣軟綿綿毫無威脅。恩希爾表示對他的食量感到驚訝，同時動動手指讓仆人收拾餐盤，給二人的酒杯重新裝上鮑克蘭佳釀。

 

仆人都離開後，桌上只剩下了中央緩緩燃燒的燭臺，兩人手持酒杯，氣氛相當平靜，平靜得過頭了，只有火爐在劈啪作響，甚至有些尷尬。傑洛特動動耳朵，將酒液一飲而盡，想問自己可不可以先行離開，但恩希爾在他之前開口，

 

“傑洛特，我希望你能留在我的身邊，”

 

什麽？

 

“我坦白我對你的感情，我想擁有你，全身心地。”

 

“你、你在說什麽？”但傑洛特很清楚他所說的話，皇帝毫不閃躲地盯著他，琥珀色瞳仁裏的愛欲、堅定、期待，跟燭焰一樣平靜地燃燒著。一切都 _暴露無遺_ ，傑洛特不知第幾次開始痛恨自己敏銳的感官，那視線燙得他大腦一片空白，而恩希爾還在繼續說著，

 

“我也許諾你我的愛，以及無條件的誠實。

 

“這些或許一時對你來說有些太多了，你可以慢慢思考，無論如何，我都會等著你的答復。”

 

傑洛特只能聽見自己胸腔裏砰砰的心跳，他從座位上站起來，甚至等不及讓門外的侍從為他開門，徑直推門而去，渾渾噩噩地回到了臥室。

 

 _媽的恩希爾_ ，傑洛特把自己扔在床上時這麽想到， _永遠是個自說自話的混蛋_ 。身下的床品已經換過了，但獵魔人還是能聞到若有若無的激情氣息，就連身上穿的黑色長袍，也有皇帝的味道，該死，他一定是命人把自己的衣服拿給傑洛特穿了。他懊惱地錘床， _這個控制狂_ ，卻不由自主地在衣領處多嗅了幾口， _去他媽的坦白_ ， _去他媽的恩希爾_ ，然後傑洛特闔上了眼睛。

 

 

 

接下來幾天的治療都沒有恩希爾的參與，進展十分順利，傑洛特也只是在一天內偶有感覺性欲勃發，只需自己用手在腿間動作就能解決問題，但是他總是在過程中回憶起恩希爾給他帶來的強烈快感，釋放出來後，看著手上的白色液體自我唾棄。

 

這種悲哀又憋屈的日子持續到他的詛咒解除，在一次治療後醒來的傑洛特，感覺到狼耳和狼尾都徹底消失了，終於，這些煩人的附帶品離開了他的生活。正當傑洛特內心歡呼雀躍著，迅速解下脖子上的項圈，他看到了希里走進來，沒有恩希爾，不知怎麽地，他這時想起了他還欠恩希爾一個答復。

 

“很高興終於看見你恢復了，傑洛特。”希里走上來抱了抱她的養父。

 

“我也很高興看見你，”傑洛特在希里額頭留下一個吻，“呃，我想問下，恩希爾呢？”

 

“父親在書房處理事情，怎麽了，你找他有事情嗎？”希里牽著他的手，疑惑地看著他。

 

“不是，就是……好吧，我有事，我欠他一個回答。”傑洛特決定沒有必要向希里隱瞞，“恩希爾坦白想要我，然後他在等我的想法。”

 

“……哇哦，這可是……那麽你的想法是什麽呢？”希里眼中閃爍著驚訝又喜悅的神情。

 

傑洛特嘆了口氣，“我不知道，被尼弗伽德皇帝求愛，對我來說太……超過了。”

 

“但是，如果你內心是徹底反對的，你會在第一時間拒絕他，不是嗎？”

 

“他在我面前毫不設防，他甚至保證對我無條件的誠實，你能想象嗎？那個恩希爾，說要對我坦誠，他……他把自己雙手奉上，我不知道該怎麽辦了。”

 

“傑洛特，”好像有什麽東西觸動了希里，她的眼神軟化下來，“你淪陷了。”

 

一股熱氣直沖傑洛特的頭頂，他覺得自己的耳朵現在一定紅得快要滴血，因為希里盯了他一會兒就開始大笑。

 

“哈，你的表情真是有趣，”希里誇張地抹了抹眼角，稍稍收斂了一下笑容，“好吧，這也不能全怪你，他確實很有魅力，

 

“即使你們之間發生了很多事情，但是，你也知道的，恩希爾並不邪惡。

 

“他只不過是個比一般人謹慎得多的凡人而已。”

 

希里說著，翠綠的雙眼帶著笑意看他，“傑洛特，去把你的想法告訴他吧，別讓他等太久。”

 

獵魔人再次抱住自己的養女，希里也回抱了他，拍拍傑洛特寬闊的後背。然後像是徹底下定決心，傑洛特給了希里一個微笑，轉頭出了房間，大步走向皇帝書房的位置。

 

此時的書房裏竟然沒有朝臣與外賓，傑洛特來到門口，甚至都沒有表明來意，衛兵看了他一眼就放他進去了。書桌後坐著的正是尼弗伽德大帝，帶著標準的“我正在閱讀報告請不要打攪我”表情，聽到有人進門，恩希爾擡頭，看到穿著白色打底衫和皮褲，沒有尖耳也沒有尾巴的傑洛特，開口問道，

 

“獵魔人，你的詛咒——”

 

“我同意了。”

 

恩希爾楞住，沒有想到傑洛特的回應如此幹脆，而接下來他的動作更幹脆——他幾大步繞過書桌，在皇帝面前站定，低頭吻上了恩希爾微微張開的唇。

 

恩希爾從椅子裏起身，雙手環上傑洛特的腰，對方輕笑了一聲，也用雙臂繞過他的脖子，這個吻自始至終都沒有中斷，兩人在舌尖交換著彼此的氣息，從試探到相互掠奪空氣，仿佛過去了好幾個世紀。

 

然後是傑洛特先向後撤開，他看著和他一樣都有些喘的恩希爾，說道，“我開始覺得這一切都是你計劃好的了，你這心機重的混蛋，吊著我然後等我自己上鉤。”傑洛特咧開嘴笑，用自己恢復正常大小的犬齒威脅著恩希爾。

 

“我不知道，我有嗎？”恩希爾故作無辜，嘴角掛著笑意看他，惹得傑洛特再一次狠狠地親了上去，這次更加野蠻，他們的牙齒撞在一起，像是兩頭野獸在撕咬著。

 

恩希爾將一只手放在傑洛特胸前，示意他們分開，“我有樣東西要給你。”他輕喘著說道。

 

獵魔人看著對方從手上摘下了一個戒指，比其他戒指樣式都要簡單得多，恩希爾將它放在手心，展示給他看。

 

“這是恩瑞斯家族徽戒，我把它贈於你。”

 

“這……”

 

這太貴重了，但他無法拒絕，那個小東西留在他手裏，還殘留著恩希爾的體溫。

 

“帶著它，這樣所有人就會知道你的身份。”

 

“我……身上沒有什麽可以給你的，”傑洛特猶豫地開口，“獵魔人徽章對我來說就是存在的一切，我無法將它贈予你，但是……”

 

傑洛特抿了下嘴，握住恩希爾一只手，將它牽起放在自己的脖頸上，剛剛好是不久前那個項圈還呆著的位置，還留有一些隱約的痕跡。

 

“我把我的自由交與你，我許諾你我的陪伴。”

 

但傑洛特心裏清楚恩希爾永遠不會限制他的自由，因為他們都知道，一匹狼的本能，永遠向往著荒野。


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

杰洛特以为狼的特征消失之后，他的诅咒就算解除了，但是实际上那诅咒还残留着一些他意想不到的效力。

 

 

 

因为诅咒有两个星期没能在室外活动的杰洛特，此刻正拎着剑在训练场和希里练习，站在一旁的卫队长看着剑刃一次次惊心动魄的交锋，内心对两人高超剑术赞叹不已，同时也捏了把汗，担心这二位身上出现任何一点小伤口都会引来皇帝的迁怒。好在杰洛特没过多久就叫停了对战，希里收剑入鞘，似乎还不够尽兴，

 

“怎么，杰洛特，这么快就投降，看来你已经老啦。”

 

“是啊，可怜一下这个刚刚从诅咒里解脱的老猎魔人吧，他的腰已经生锈得动不了了。”杰洛特故意扶了一把自己的腰，装出一副年事已高的模样。

 

“哦，那看来你们俩昨晚相处得还挺愉快的。”希里挑起一边眉毛，神态像极了恩希尔。

 

杰洛特噎了一下，但他的腰确实是有些酸胀，挥剑时牵动的胸肌也有些隐约的滞涩感，昨晚皇帝把他按在床上干的时候还没有，今早起床的时候才感到不适。即使恩希尔在床上再怎么索求无度，猎魔人的恢复力也早该让他从消耗中恢复过来才对，奇怪，但杰洛特把这一切归咎于两个星期的怠惰。

 

这天晚些时候，杰洛特享受完皇家浴池，腰间的不适非但没有减轻，反而有酸到骨头里的趋势，我真的老了，白发猎魔人认命地想，钻进了被窝。丝绸薄被以其光滑轻柔的触感包裹住杰洛特，莫名的倦意和疲惫让他放松了全身肌肉，任凭自己坠入黑甜乡。不知道睡了多久，他感到恩希尔也上了床，换好睡衣的皇帝从后面环住杰洛特的腰，猎魔人还在睡梦中只哼哼了两声，没有反抗，任凭恩希尔拿自己当抱枕睡下了。

 

比起之前被强行从床上拖起来，这一次醒来的体验要好上了许多，虽然恩希尔还是早早自己起床离开，但这次杰洛特享受到了全套的皇家叫醒服务，甚至连洗漱都在床上完成。

 

当冒着热气的早餐端进来，奶油浓汤的气味被他的嗅觉捕捉，杰洛特突然感到一阵无法抑制的反胃感，好像有人隔着肚皮往他的胃捶了一下。他努力压下呕吐的冲动，东西送到他面前时，杰洛特还是忍不住转身朝着床边的小桶，可他什么也没吐出来。

 

“阁下是对食物不满意吗，我现在立刻命厨房重做一份。”侍从问他。

 

“不、不是，我……呕……”杰洛特话还没说完，又是一阵干呕，“东西放在那里，让我先……缓缓、咳、盥洗室在哪里？”

 

杰洛特立马下床向侍从所指的方向冲过去，也顾不得睡衣还凌乱地挂在身上，他先将凉水拍在脸上以洗去残留在鼻腔里的气味，看向镜子里，一切正常，没有任何中毒的迹象。杰洛特又撩起自己的上衣检查，等等，他的乳头，是不是有些充血变红了，好像胸肌也有点发涨，他试探性地用手托了托，这种感觉更加鲜明了，而且仿佛有什么在更深处潜伏着。杰洛特对这一切毫无头绪，但他的思考马上就被外面的侍从打断了，

 

“阁下，陛下得知您的情况，邀请您一同用餐。”

 

“让他等会儿，”

 

“可……”

 

“我换好衣服就去。”

 

好不容易打发走侍从，杰洛特终于有机会给自己换一套体面的衣服，至少不能让其他人看见他此时 _玫红色_ 的乳头，否则他的名声可就彻底毁了。他套上衬衫之后，想了想，从恩希尔衣柜里顺了一件黑色马甲，胸前有点挤，不过还勉强能穿。

 

他还没吃到早餐，刚才的那份好像也被侍从收走了，饥肠辘辘的杰洛特决定还是去餐厅，而且，让皇帝陛下 _久等_ 可不好。

 

他进门就看到端着茶杯的恩希尔，手上拿着几份文件，面前的食物一口未动，抬眼看见穿着自己的马甲走进来的猎魔人，抬了抬眉，什么也没说，将纸张放下。这一轮的早餐中杰洛特没有闻到令他反射性干呕的气味，柠檬汁佐鱼排，酸奶油配吐司，味觉上也许单调了些，可不知为何反而让他食欲大增。

 

“你今早似乎有些不适，”恩希尔看着杰洛特拉开座椅，迫不及待地就要开动，自己也拿起了餐具，“而且是端上来的食物造成的。”

 

“没什么大问题，我现在觉得很好”杰洛特先是消灭了一大块鱼排，接着又抓起一片吐司，嘴巴塞着食物含糊不清地说，“你的厨子挺不错的，所以请不要砍他们的头。”

 

“嗯哼，那么你近段时间是否有感到腰酸，倦怠，胸前饱胀以及其他一些不适呢？”恩希尔似乎对杰洛特的幽默感毫无反应，他慢条斯理地啜饮了一口茶。

 

“咳咳、你说什么？”差点把食物喷出来，恩希尔所说的症状一点不差，杰洛特甚至怀疑他是不是跟叶一样有读心能力。

 

“闻到特定的气味有呕吐感，还对酸味食品有异常的偏好，”恩希尔继续说道，同时相当 _优雅_ 地往自己嘴里送着食物，“你不应该这么早停止治疗的， _杰洛特_ 。”

 

 _又来了_ ，恩希尔一用这种语调跟他说话，杰洛特就觉得没好事发生，“你就直说吧，我的诅咒又怎么了。”

 

“还残留有剩余影响，在你身上的表现是 _假孕_ 状态。”

 

操，这可比 _发情_ 还刺激。

 

“……不是，你说假孕，可是猎魔人……”

 

“无法生育？正因为猎魔人是不育的，才会发生这种情况，发情期后你的身体一部分进入了生育状态，但另一部分的功能 _不健全_ ，两者结合的结果就是 _假孕_ 。”恩希尔还在慢慢解决面前的早餐，完全忽视了动作停滞的猎魔人。

 

“……即使在自然状态下我应该也是 _不孕_ 的。”杰洛特竟然还找得到词语来回嘴。

 

“这个诅咒一开始就因为你的特殊体质才出现了许多异常状况，现在的情况，”恩希尔又喝了口茶，宣告自己用餐完毕，“要怪就怪你自己太早溜掉治疗，那帮术士还在抱怨没把这诅咒研究透彻就放你走了。”

 

“那么该怎么办呢， _皇帝陛下_ ？”

 

“你先把东西吃完，我慢慢告诉你。”

 

杰洛特又开始动起刀叉，等到他的胃差不多被填满，他用餐巾擦擦嘴，皇帝继续说道，

 

“接下来你会 _产乳_ ，只不过——”

 

“ _你说什么_ ？” 杰洛特惊慌地从自己领口向下看。

 

“——需要一些助力。”恩希尔无奈地看着猎魔人，认为有必要再找一天 _好好教导_ 他礼貌，再次呼唤门外的仆人撤走了桌上的东西，“让我们独处。”

 

被惊骇怔住的猎魔人还在试图探明胸前到底发生了什么，同时也开始注意到自己身体的变化：衣料在他的乳头上摩擦的触感越来越鲜明，马甲扣子也变得开始紧绷，胸肌内部仿佛有什么东西在慢慢 _盈满_ 。不， _不是吧_ ，他真的在 _产乳_ 。

 

“杰洛特，过来这里，我帮你解决。”

 

他起身，带动粗糙布料刮擦起娇嫩的皮肤，刺激得杰洛特腿一颤，裤子里的阴茎不争气地搏动了一下。恩希尔坐在椅子上，一颗颗地解开杰洛特的扣子，胸前的扣子分开时猎魔人发出了一声慰藉般的轻叹，看来是被勒得够呛。马甲最后被挂在杰洛特两肘间，衬衫上还没有浸染的痕迹，只看得见乳尖顶起了两块布料，无声反抗着之前的压迫。

 

“把衬衣拉起来。”恩希尔这么命令道。

 

杰洛特双手拎起自己的衣摆，露出形状分明的腹肌和明显发涨的胸部，半是疑惑半是期待地注视着恩希尔的动作。他先是试探地拢了拢饱满的胸肉，两边的乳头虽然精神奕奕，但乳孔还是紧闭着，杰洛特的表情变得有些微妙，看起来也感受到了自己胸前充盈的汁液。恩希尔决定加快进度，温热的手掌用了些力度开始按摩杰洛特的胸肌，

 

“唔！等下，”杰洛特惊叫一声，空出一只手抵住了恩希尔的肩膀，“该死的，好涨，里面好像有什么在往外——”

 

不过什么都没跑出来。

 

“直接将乳汁排空，这是最快的解决方法，但是对你而言好像没那么容易，”尽管杰洛特面部渐渐狰狞，按揉依旧没有什么成效，也许还再涨大了几分，已经开始变得柔软的肌肉蒙着亮晶晶的汗水，恩希尔皱了皱眉，“裤子脱了。”

 

猎魔人迟疑了一下，把自己的衬衫下摆叼在嘴里，干脆地将长裤与内裤扯下来，光着下半身跪坐在恩希尔大腿上，幸好这椅子足够宽敞，接下来他可不一定有力气支撑住自己酸软的腰。皇帝撸了两把杰洛特硬挺的阴茎，不知道什么时候润滑好的手指探入了后穴，很快找到了前列腺的位置，打着圈刺激那一点。

 

“嗯、难道这也是宫廷术士给你提供的治疗方案吗？”杰洛特咬着布料含糊不清地说。

 

“他们只是建议我多给你一些生理刺激，现在看来刺激还不够强烈。”

 

“所以你打算怎么办，要把我操出啊啊——”恩希尔对没有照顾的一边乳头重重吮吸了一下，杰洛特没说完的话变成一声哭喊，这次他真的觉得有什么东西要出来了，还伴随着针刺一样的快感，他在皇帝腿上挣扎着想逃开，“不、别，真的要——”

 

但恩希尔不会这么轻易就放开他，再一次点按在敏感点上的时候，他感到一小股温热的液体落在了舌尖上，同时杰洛特发出了像是被捏住气管的尖叫，放在他肩上的手指收紧，所有动作僵在原处。淡淡的甜腥味在味蕾上扩散，恩希尔又啜吸了几次，已经打开的乳孔里毫不费力地涌出更多乳汁，即使在他松开后仍有白色的液体从乳尖慢慢溢出来，看来里头存量的确是 _不少_ 。

 

“比牛奶稍微淡一些，味道还可以。”恩希尔冷静地评论道，然后在杰洛特从强烈的快感中回过神之前，解决了另一边，直到猎魔人已经整个人倒在他身上，后面插入了三根手指，喘得比加速完的萝卜还厉害。

 

“呼、哈，来自皇帝陛下的认可，我和我的奶子都感到万分荣幸。”杰洛特讽刺地说道，已经不想考虑刚刚发生的事有多么震撼，空气里乳香渐浓，不知不觉分泌出的乳汁都已经流到了他的腹肌上，浸染过一道道浅粉色的旧伤疤。

 

“注意言辞，”恩希尔说完，给了杰洛特一个充满奶味的吻，舌头像宣称主权一样在口腔里搅动，确保他尝到自己的味道，然后他们分开，“你觉得如何？”

 

“……还过得去，但老实说喝自己的奶有点变态。以及，我的腰有点太酸了，能换个姿势干吗？”

 

话音刚落，恩希尔就直接托着他起来，放倒在后面的桌子，冰凉的大理石桌面冷得杰洛特一个激灵。他自以为不轻，没想到皇帝两只手臂就支撑住了他的重量，下意识用腿环住另一人的腰，感到对方长袍之下难以忽视的勃起顶在自己臀缝间。

 

“嘶，可以了吧，快进来。”杰洛特催促般蹭了他两下，恩希尔配合地开始解自己的腰带，将充血的阴茎从裤子里释放出来，稍作润滑便抵在了充分扩张过的穴口。

 

当火热的柱体滑入最深处的时候，两人不约而同地吐出满足的呻吟。跟以往的性爱都有些不同，这次恩希尔的动作少了几分急切和占有欲，他放缓步调，用滚烫的掌心紧紧扣住猎魔人的窄腰，开始寻找后方那个能让杰洛特爽到瞳孔涣散的点。坚硬的头部顶到某处软肉，圈在恩希尔腰上的长腿骤地收紧，他知道找对地方了。

 

但他不着急立刻展开猛烈的攻势，而是慢慢拖着阴茎一次次地擦过前列腺，显然这种温吞的快感令杰洛特很不满，两条腿试图在皇帝后腰发力，嗓子眼儿里也发出低沉的咕哝声，用尽一切办法让恩希尔加快速度。不过握在他腰上的手可没那么容易屈服，警示般地捏了捏杰洛特酸涩的腰肉，神经末端传来一阵强烈的过电感令他一下子失了气力，彻底瘫在了桌面上。

 

“呜啊！等、等下，什么鬼？”该死的，他可从来不知道自己的腰有这么敏感。

 

“嗯……”又来了，恩希尔眉头微皱的沉思模样，只要他摆出这个表情就准没什么好事发生。

 

下一刻恩希尔把一只手放在了杰洛特毫无防备的腹部，男性粗糙的手掌摩挲伤疤组织表面的触感激得他泛起鸡皮疙瘩，今天真的有点敏感过头了，这不会也是假孕状态带来的影响吧，杰洛特不安地想。

 

显然恩希尔跟他的想法差不多，趁猎魔人因疑惑而分心的时候，那只手在他腹上开始上下滑动，同时后穴的阴茎也以同样的频率坚定地戳刺着敏感点，把杰洛特从思绪中拽回来。

 

“如果假孕能让你的这里也鼓起来，”恩希尔气息平稳地说道，仿佛他刚刚说的不是什么让杰洛特想往他脸上砸一拳的话，“我们就能为希里创造一个弟弟妹妹了，她一定会非常高兴。”

 

“去你的……啊……说了多少次了，猎魔人不能生育……”

 

“你会大着肚子躺在床上，腰酸得连床都下不来，胸前就像现在一样，不停地淌着乳汁，”说着抚摸杰洛特肚子的那只手就突然加大了力度，配合后穴一记重重的顶弄让他一瞬间眼冒金星，而恩希尔还在用平淡的语调对他描述着各种不堪的场景，“求着我帮你把里面的奶水放空，乳头肿得像两颗熟透的浆果，吮吸的时候你会尖叫着射在我手里。”

 

“操。”杰洛特说不出话，他痛恨此时此刻恩希尔突然丰富的想象力，以及他那低语着的唇舌。但他的身体却不顾他的意愿在听完这些话之后变得有些发烫，甚至好像分泌出了更多的乳汁，胸肌下熟悉的胀痛感再一次浮现。

 

“恐怕到时候为了孩子的安全我们不得不停止房事，不过我想只用手指也无伤大雅。”

 

忍不下恩希尔的胡言乱语，杰洛特决定用实际行动让那张嘴闭上，他一把拽住皇帝的衣襟，把他拉进另一个潮湿的吻里。

 

“别废话了，快帮我吸出来。”猎魔人咬着恩希尔的嘴唇恶狠狠地威胁道，同时故意夹紧了后穴，逼出对方一声喘息。

 

恩希尔似笑非笑地应了一声，向下移到被放置许久的一对乳珠前，仅仅是被含入温热口腔的感觉都令杰洛特差点没忍住哭喊。阴茎还在他的敏感点上不断撞击着，双手不由自主地缠住恩希尔的黑发，任由饱胀的汁液一股股流出带来的慰藉感流遍全身。

 

“……我的。”恩希尔对着杰洛特充血的乳尖低声说，随即有些粗暴地咬噬上去，仿佛要从那个小孔里榨出一些血来。

 

“啊、要破皮了、轻一点。”介于疼痛与愉悦之间的快感唤醒了更深一层的性欲，杰洛特觉得自己就快被送上顶峰，双腿不禁圈紧了恩希尔的腰，主动把自己往对方的性器上送着。

 

最后一次顶弄恩希尔射在了肠道的最深处，同时还不忘榨干一边乳房里最后一滴奶水，杰洛特在铺天盖地的快感中也达到了高潮，乳白色液体溅射在两人之间，弄脏了皇帝的华服，快感过于强烈，甚至激得缺少关照的另一边乳头上也淅淅沥沥地流出几股稀薄的乳汁。

 

猎魔人无力地瘫在原地，不想理会自己身上各种体液混杂的一团糟，恩希尔拿来湿毛巾替他擦了擦身体，但无法抹去的性爱气息和淡淡的奶味仍在室内飘荡，令人浮想联翩。

 

“……我不会真的怀孕吧？”仰躺着仿佛被抽走了骨头的杰洛特突然闷闷地来了一句。

 

“不，不会，”皇帝的声音里带着点笑意，“不过以防万一你最好还是回去继续治疗。”

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
